Deep Secrets
by KillerElite
Summary: Natalia has a secret. How will her information affect Calleigh and Eric's relationship? I don't know what else to say without giving up the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Natalia was awaken violently by her stomach that morning. Her stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out. She climbed out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. Natalia made it just in time as she began barfing the contents of her stomach in the porcelain bowl. She finished and wiped her mouth, wondering how she would break the news to Eric that she was pregnant. It would be an extremely hard task to do because unlike those times when Natalia and Eric hooked up, he and Calleigh were together now. Calleigh was one of Natalia's best friends. She flushed the toilet and got up. Looking in the mirror, she noticed how this news was having an effect on her body. Her normal glowing brown eyes were now sunken with worry and stress. Her face was now plastered with small pimples, that she worked so hard every morning to cover in make-up. She sighed and began the tasks of her day.

It was an hour later by the time she actually got out the shower. Natalia went to the kitchen and put on a pot of hot water to make tea. She then went back to the bedroom and grabbed an outfit to wear. She decided on a royal blue blouse, black slacks, paired with black pumps. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her tea and headed out the door to CSI.

Natalia parked the car in the CSI parking lot. She gathered enough strength to keep her stomach under control and got out and walked in the building. Heading to DNA, she began working on the samples from the murder case they were working on yesterday.

"Hey," Eric said, walking inside the lab. "Get anything."

Natalia's stomach began to drop. "Yeah." She swallowed. She felt herself getting ready to barf again. This case had been extremely hard on her. A 19-year old pregnant girl was killed. She was found in her apartment with her stomach slashed open and the baby gone. Natalia realized she was thinking too much because Eric looked at her like he wanted an explanation. "Mucus on the victim was a match to a Benton Thompson." She tried hard to suppress her gag reflex.

"Thanks," Eric said. "Patrol picked up him already. He's being brought in for running a light. Guess his charge is bigger now."

Natalia half smiled and nodded. "Excuse me," she said, running out the lab. She ran straight to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she saw Calleigh washing her hands. Calleigh looked up at her to speak but Natalia continued straight to the stall. The next thing Calleigh heard was liquid hitting the water in the toilet

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked concernedly.

"Uh-huh," Natalia moaned. She flushed the toilet and walked out the tall. Calleigh stared at her from the mirror. Natalia noticed and spoke up. "Food from last night. It's really disagreeing with my stomach right now."

Calleigh nodded as if she understood. "Take a break and drink so tea. It'll help your stomach a bit."

Natalia smiled. "I'm fine for now. I need to get back to work. We're so close in closing this case."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "I'll talk to you later."

Calleigh left out the bathroom and Natalia just stared at her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed a paper towel and refreshed her face. Then she reapplied her lip gloss. She headed out the bathroom and back towards the break room. Maybe Calleigh was right. Some tea would do her some good.

- - - - - -

Calleigh was sitting in the lab, comparing the green fiber with what they believed were a similar fiber on the victim clothes when Eric came in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her neck. Calleigh was taken by surprise. She looked up and saw Eric and smiled. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful," he announced. "Thought you would like this." He reached behind his back as if he had a present and handed her a paper baggy. "Benton Thompson green jacket."

"Thanks Eric," Calleigh said happily. "All we need to do is match it and we got him."

He smiled and left out the office. "So you'll be ready for lunch later?"

Calleigh nodded her head. She began analyzing a fiber off the jacket and the fiber from the victim.

- - - - -

Natalia was sitting in the break room just staring at the steam from the tea rise. She felt horrible. Already she had barfed twice since her encounter with Calleigh in the bathroom. Natalia turned when she heard the door open. It was Eric.

"How you doing?" Eric asked sincerely.

Funny he would ask that, Natalia thought. "Eric, I have to talk to you."

Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope this don't sound too lame. I wrote it last night and I couldn't post it then because my sister was on the internet. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, and thanks to my first reader of this story, cabot007. Please ready this and review it. :**

- - - -

Chapter 2:

"Yeah," Eric said. He turned his entire attention towards her.

Natalia debated in her head whether or not she should tell him right now. Her stomach decided for her and she held up one finger, signaling that she would be right back. She ran to the bathroom just in time.

- - - -

Calleigh noticed. She was headed to the break room when she saw Natalia suddenly run to the bathroom. She tossed her blonde hair back and walked in. "Hey," she said. "What's up with Nat?"

"I don't know," Eric said. He thought over in his head when Natalia told him that she had to talk to him. He made a mental note to talk to Natalia later. "So any closer to solving the case?"

"Yeah, Horatio's in interrogation right now," Calleigh announced. Just at that moment, Horatio crept around the corner. "So what's up?" Calleigh asked.

"He confessed to the murder. His statement was, his wife couldn't have a baby so he murdered an innocent girl for hers."

Calleigh nodded her head. "Okay, well I guess that case is a wrap."

Horatio and Eric both nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, I guess I'll be going on my break," Horatio said. He walked out the room before either of them had a chance to speak.

"Calleigh," Eric called. Calleigh looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Do you think H is ever lonely sometimes?" Eric asked.

"Well, Horatio's a strong man-" Before she could finish talking, Natalia came back. Eric then remembered Natalia said she wanted to talk to him.

"So, how's the case coming along," Natalia asked, starting up conversation.

"It's closed now," Calleigh explained.

It got uncomfortably silent and Eric broke it. "So Calleigh, you ready?"

Calleigh nodded her head.

"Ready for what?" Natalia asked.

Eric then realized how rude he was. "Natalia, would you like to come out to lunch with us?"

Natalia looked at Calleigh. Calleigh didn't look directly at Natalia but the look in Calleigh's eyes were begging for Natalia to say no. Calleigh wanted to hang out with Eric all by herself. "No thanks. Go on without me."

"Okay," Eric said unsurely.

"Yeah," Natalia said, taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs. "Go have fun."

- - - -

Calleigh noticed Eric was a little distance at lunch. Her instincts told her that something was wrong. Something always went wrong when it came to her. "Eric are you okay?"

"Huh...yeah...I'm fine," Eric said, taking a drink.

Calleigh didn't say anything else but continued eating her food. It stayed like that for the rest of their meals.

- - -

Natalia was in worse shape than anyone had ever seen her. Alexx came in the break room and Natalia was sprawled out on the sofa.

"Natalia baby, are you alright?" Alexx asked, grabbing a water from the refrigerator.

"Yes," Natalia answered, nodding her head.

"Sweetie, you are almost as pale as _my _patients," Alexx continued. "Where's your normally glowing skin?"

"Alexx, can I tell you something?" Natalia's voice was a little hoarse from barfing so much.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Well truth is, I'm pregnant and-"

Alexx cut her off. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

Natalia half smiled and then her smile dropped. "Yeah, so I'm pregnant. That's great, except for the part that it's Eric's baby."

"What? How? What about Calleigh?" Alexx had so many questions racing through her head.

"No, it's not like that," Natalia cleared up. "Everything happened before he and Calleigh got together." She shifted a little. "So I need a little help in telling them."

"Baby, there's no other way to go other than tell the truth. I'm sure they both will understand. Are you sure..." she stopped what she was about to say.

"Are you sure what?" Natalia asked.

Alexx was going to say, _Are you sure Eric is the baby's dad _but she changed it up. "I was going to say are you sure you wanted to tell them like right now? You know at the early stage of their relationship. It might hurt it." Alexx was piling more and more statements on top of each other and they didn't make sense. Well she didn't care. She would rather let Natalia think she was crazy than hurt her feelings.

"I'll start showing eventually. He needs to know at least."

- - -

It was later on that day around 6:00pm and everyone was getting ready to go home. They had all been fortunate enough to not have anymore cases that day. Natalia spotted Eric in the locker room, gathering his things.

"Hey," Natalia said, creeping up next to him.

He turned around and looked at her. "Hey."

Natalia looked up into his eyes. Eric was sweet. No matter what, he always gave his attention to anyone that needed it. It was hard for her not to fall in love with him. Natalia was so sure before that she was in love with him. It was when they last made love, like three weeks ago that he called her Calleigh. She got really angry and now she was staring at him in a frown.

"Natalia, are you okay? You said you had to talk to me this morning."

Natalia cut her eyes and looked the other way and then back at him. "Yeah, I have to talk to you, but not here."

"Then when?"

Natalia realized outside of CSI, she had no real place to talk to him. "I guess I'll have to call you."

"That won't be a good idea," Eric said.

Natalia felt herself getting sick. She was starting to wonder if what she was feeling were her hormone changes. "Eric," she said in a lower tone. "I_ really_ have to talk to you."

Eric saw the seriousness in her face and pulled her off to the side. "Okay, what is it?"

"I-" She was interrupted by the door opening.

Calleigh appeared. "Ready." She realized that Eric was talking to Natalia. She stared at both of them for a moment.

Eric looked at Natalia.

Natalia threw her hands up, grabbed her things and left.

- - - -

Calleigh and Eric walked to the parking lot in silence. It was only when Eric walked over to the passenger side of his hummer that the silence was broken. He opened the door for Calleigh to get in.

"I think, I'm going to go home tonight. I'm tired." Calleigh said, without looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to rest," she said, heading to her own hummer.

Eric drove home, by himself, something he wasn't looking forward to. He began thinking about what could Natalia possibly want to tell him and where his standing with Calleigh was now. In his opinion, Calleigh could be a very stubborn person. Now that she let him in, did he ruin it already?

- - - -

**Okay, that's it for the second chapter. I'll try to post chpt 3 tonight. I'm excited to know what's going on and I'm the author :. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading guys. Here's chpt 3...**

**- - - **

Chapter 3:

Eric sat in his hummer, wondering what was going on. Calleigh had just drove off and he could tell that she was mad. He sighed heavily and then he saw Natalia walk out the building. He jumped out his hummer quickly and called her name. "Natalia, Natalia."

Natalia looked back and saw that it was Eric. She looked around.

Eric looked around too. Then he began walking towards her. "Natalia, what's up?"

Natalia let out a breath of air. It was now or never. "Eric," she started, "I'm pregnant."

Eric stared at her. A million thoughts were running through his head. What was going to happen? How would this affect his relationship with Calleigh? It seemed that just when Calleigh allowed him in, he tried so many times before, now this would ruin it. "What?!"

"Look, I said I'm pregnant," Natalia said much more boldly this time.

Eric exasperated. "How? I used protection."

Natalia stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was saying things like that. "Eric, you and I both now that sometimes, even the best laid plans fall apart."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"I'm saying that it's possible that the DAMN CONDOM COULD'VE BURST!!" She was raising her voice now.

Eric looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. "Natalia, that's not what I meant. Please don't get the wrong idea. I was just thinking about how this would effect my relationship with Calleigh."

Natalia face turned into a huge frown. "Is that all you can think about right now? What about _your _baby? I can't even believe you." She began to walk off.

"Natalia," Eric called after her. He couldn't believe that she would put him through this drama right now. "Natalia," he called again. She wouldn't stop so he caught up to her. "Natalia."

"What?" She kept her tone even and she continued walking. Eric stopped her.

"Natalia, you know that's not what I meant and you know I will be there for you and the baby." He let out a huge sigh. He had to do the right thing. His dad raised him to take care of his family and now his family seemed to be with Natalia. "Natalia. I'll be there for you and the baby."

"Eric, I don't need your sympathy. I just thought that you would want to know, so that when I do start showing you won't act so surprised." She broke free from his grip and continued walking.

"Natalia," Eric called after her. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I really didn't mean any harm."

"Eric, save it. I don't want to interfere with you and Calleigh's relationship. What I told you was not an attempt to get you back or something. I honestly, truly just wanted you to know. You know now, so we both can go on with out lives."

"Natalia, I don't want you to raise that baby on your own."

"Eric please, I'm tired and I'm getting sick. I don't feel up to this conversation right now." She finally reached her car and drove off.

Eric watched her as she drove off. He then got into his truck and drove off.

- - -

Calleigh was at home, thinking over the events that had taken place that day. Everything was just strange. She grabbed the lotion and began applying it to her skin. Her phone started ringing, breaking her out of her thoughts. She checked the caller ID and noticed that it was Eric. "Hello?" she answered into the phone.

"Yeah, it's Eric."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Calleigh joked.

"Are you up for company right now?" Eric asked.

There was a pause for a moment. "Okay...um..yeah."

"Alright, I'll be over in a few." They both hung up the phone at the same time. Calleigh changed out of her nightie, she was just going to lounge, and put on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top. She looked in the mirror and decided maybe that was too casual. Then she thought it could be too revealing. Calleigh was about to pick out another outfit when her doorbell ranged. She answered it and it was Eric. "Hey," she greeted.

He smiled. "Hey." Once he was in the door, he hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

Calleigh was taken slightly aback and out of breath. She figured she now knew the meaning where someone takes the breath out of you. She giggled.

"What?" Eric said, looking down at her.

"Nothing," Calleigh said simply. "We can sit down."

Eric watched her as she walked towards the couch admiring her. She was so pretty, even as she wore her lounge clothes. They both sat on the sofa staring at the wall, neither one of them wanting to look at each other. Finally, Calleigh broke the silence. "Eric, what's going on?"

Eric looked at her. "What?!"

"If we are going to be together, I need to know what is going on. I want to know."

Eric let out a quiet sigh and looked down. "Calleigh, I love you. I loved you for the longest." He was unsure about what he was going to say next. He glanced at Calleigh and Calleigh had a small smile on her face. Nothing big, nothing really noticeable, just a regular smile. He let out another sigh and decided her would just come with it. "Natalia is pregnant."

Calleigh's smile dropped and she looked down at her feet. She started twirling her hair around her fingers and waited for Eric to finish. When he didn't, she began talking. "And.."

"And the baby might be mines."

Calleigh felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. How could that happen? Her best friend? Her boyfriend? How? She blinked so her tears wouldn't fall.

"Calleigh, are you okay." Eric asked. Then he thought about it. Of course she's not fine. She's just heard this news.

"Yeah," Calleigh said simply. "Do you want something to drink?" She was already standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks," Eric said.

Calleigh poured herself a glass a wine and drank it in the kitchen. This was one of those times she wished she had the gun lab to run to. She looked around the kitchen for something to do.

Eric just stared at her. "Calleigh, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just a little tired right now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Eric said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Calleigh put on her most bravest face and smiled. "Bye," she said. He smiled and walked out the door.

- - - -

**Don't forget to review if you read. That would make me so happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

- - - -

**Thanks you all for reading. Okay, I feel myself drifting a little from the characters and into my own perspective. If anything sounds out of character, would you all please let me know.**

**- - - -**

Chapter 4:

Natalia headed off to work that day very quietly. Today, her stomach decided to be gentle on her. It wasn't nearly as violent as it was yesterday. She pulled in the parking lot and turned off the engine. She looked up at the building and sighed. Running her fingers through her hair, she finally gathered the courage to get out. As soon as she stepped out of her car, Calleigh was pulling up in hers. This was one time Natalia just wished she could just run away. She just didn't want to see Calleigh right now but she waited for her like a good friend would.

Calleigh got out the car and put her bag on her shoulders. She saw Natalia and walked over to her. After all, Natalia was just standing at the car looking at her. "Hey," Calleigh said cheerfully. "How are you doing?" Calleigh was being real brave about this whole thing.

"Okay," Natalia said unsure. Natalia mind was running through too many emotions. She felt so bad. She was pregnant with her best friend's boyfriend. It just kept eating at her all night; not that she had that much sleep in the first place.

Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair. "That's good. You seemed to be really sick yesterday."

Why was Calleigh torturing her? Natalia wondered. Yes, she was sick and she knew there would be many more days like that to come. Right now, she was starting to feel sick. "Calleigh," Natalia called.

Calleigh stopped walking and looked up at her. "Yes."

_Ugh, I hate what I'm about to say, _Natalia thought. "Calleigh, the reason why I am sick is because I'm pregnant." She stared at Calleigh to see her reaction.

Calleigh just looked up at her, trying to smile, trying to be supportive but she was hurting because she knew the truth. She knew Eric was the father and Calleigh just wanted Eric all to herself. This is the kind of stuff that kept her from dating him in the first place. "Congratulations," she said cheerfully.

Natalia smiled and then frowned again. "Calleigh, I'm pregnant by Eric. But we didn't get together when you two were together. It was before."

Calleigh bit her lip and turned the other way. She looked back at Natalia, trying hard to plaster her smile on. It wasn't really working though. Calleigh really cared for Eric. She had been in love with him for the longest. Now, of all the other times this could have happened, it just had to happen now, when she was with him. "Okay, so what's going to happen?" This was the first time, Calleigh was so unsure of what her future held. She felt so vulnerable and wanted to cry because of it.

"I don't know," Natalia said. "I told Eric I didn't want to interfere in you guys relationship."

Calleigh knew that if Eric agreed to that, it would be a lie. Eric is a family man and there no way ever that he would turn his back on his baby. Thinking about that brought tears to her eyes. What about her? She had plans on really being with Eric, being able to give him his first child. Now all of that was snatched away by Natalia, her best friend. A few tears fell out of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly but Natalia noticed.

"Calleigh are you alright?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, I just had something in my eye." They continued walking inside the building. Once inside, Calleigh took the lead and headed to the locker room. She saw Eric as soon as she stepped inside. Calleigh turned away and went to her locker. After she grabbed a few contents and put her purse in it, she closed the locker and began heading to the lab. Eric stopped her.

"Eric," Calleigh gasped. "I didn't even see you."

Eric looked at her. She was lying. Calleigh lying? "Calleigh," Eric said. "You saw me when you came in here."

Calleigh looked up into his eyes. The inside of her body hurt. She felt that if she were to start talking, she would start crying. It didn't make it any easier that he had her hand. "Eric, I didn't see you."

Eric didn't want to argue about that, so he dropped it. "So how are you doing this morning?"

_How am I supposed to feel? _Calleigh thought. _I just found out that my best friend is pregnant by my boyfriend. _Calleigh was mad and so tempted to want to break up with Eric and not be friends with Natalia, but what happened, happened before she and Eric were together. It would just be extremely childish on her part to be like that. "Fine," she said simply. "Look Eric, I really have to go."

"Calleigh, I really want to talk to you," Eric said."

"Not now," Calleigh said. "We're at work, let's just focus on our jobs." With that said, she headed straight to the lab.

Eric really didn't know where he stood with Calleigh. He sighed and headed to the lab.

- - - -

Horatio sat at his desk looking at all of the CSIs faces. Starting down the line, Alexx looked worriedly. She noticed the mood of the lab was slightly off it's usual being. Ryan looked clueless. He was looking at Horatio and the case file he had in his hand. Natalia looked pale. It was no denying that she was sick. Calleigh looked angry, a little less than her cheerful self. Eric looked distant. Horatio, gave them all a look again and began talking.

"I don't know what is going on with this team, but we need to pull ourselves together more than any other time for this case." He looked around again. "I got this case this morning. A reality star's apartment was painted in blood. No body, but the scene is really bloody. Natalia, I really wanted you to go over there with Eric but you aren't looking up to the part. I want you to stay here and just be ready to prepare the DNA samples when Calleigh and Eric get back."

Eric looked at Calleigh and Calleigh looked straight at Horatio. "Okay, I'm ready to go," Calleigh said.

Horatio smiled at Calleigh's eagerness. "Ryan and Natalia, I want you to work the on the DNA and Trace. That's it. Alexx, you're on break." He smiled at her.

- - - -

Calleigh and Eric rode silently to the crime scene. Every so often, he looked over at her, but she kept her face straight. They parked in front of the crime scene and Calleigh was the first to jump out the hummer with her kit. She opened the door and gasped. There was blood everywhere. Eric was next to follow her and her pulled his shirt up over his nose. It smelled like blood. He opened his kit and took out a nose cover and put a pair of latex gloves on. Calleigh did the same.

"Who do you think could have done such a thing?" Calleigh asked.

Eric sighed. "I don't know but we're going to find out. I'll take the back room, you take the front."

Calleigh nodded and headed to the front room.

They finally finished processing the entire scene, gathered all the evidence and headed back to CSI. Again, more silence in the car. Eric decided to start talking. "Calleigh," he said. "Are you okay."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, continuing to look out the window. What was she suppose to say? How was she supposed to act? This was probably the reason why relationships with co-workers existed. It was extremely hard to work with Eric but she tried to anyway.

Eric continued driving but also continued looking at her. They finally made it back to CSI and began unloading all of the evidence. Once inside the lab, Ryan and Natalia took over. Calleigh had run off to clear her mind and Eric was sitting in Trace with Ryan, going over the evidence.

"This is a pair of sunglasses from the apartment. I found hair and a greasy substance on it. I'll give Natalia the hair sample and you can run the substance," Eric said.

"Okay," Ryan said. "So...whats going on?"

Eric looked at him. "What do you mean what's going on?"

Ryan stood up straight and brushed his hand across his face. "I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you and Calleigh have been a little distant lately. Everyone in the lab can tell."

Eric looked at Ryan and Ryan nodded his head, confirming his statement.

"Wolfe, not to take this the wrong way but what ever is going on is none of your business. Just focus on the substance and the bloody clothes." He left out of Trace and headed to DNA where Natalia was. Once he reached the lab, he noticed Natalia sitting on the stool slouched over the table.

"Natalia," he called. "Get up."

Natalia sat up. "Eric I'm sorry. I'm really just not feeling good."

"You keep all of that up and Horatio will fire you. Then, what?"

"What do you have?" Natalia said, trying to focus the attention off of her.

Eric noticed and handed her the sample. "It's hair. This could possibly be the victim. It should at least allows us to Id the vic." He handed her a bunch of blood samples. "Just call me when you get something."

- - -

Calleigh visited Ryan as he prepared the substance sample. It was done and Ryan gave her the name of it.

"It's make up," Calleigh said.

"Oh, well that's understandable," Ryan said.

"Yeah, but this kind of make up is used when you are trying to cover something. Perhaps a bruise of something."

Ryan nodded.

"The apartment belongs to Carrie Winston. I think its time we pay her boyfriend a visit," Calleigh said, walking out the office.

- - - -

**Hey guys!! If you read, don't forget to review. That would make me so happy!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- - - -

Calleigh had finished talking to Carrie Winston's boyfriend and was now walking down the hall with the case file in her hand when she bumped into Eric.

"Sorry," Eric apologized.

"It's okay," Calleigh said, continuing down the hall. Eric looked at her. "Calleigh." Calleigh stopped, turned around and looked at him.

Eric was happy that he got her attention. He wanted to make sure that he didn't lose it. "Calleigh, I wanted to know if.. if you wanted to go out for lunch today. Together."

Calleigh sighed. Considering so many of her questions needed to be answered, she agreed to go. "Yes."

Eric looked at her. He couldn't believe that Calleigh agreed the first time he asked. "Alright, see you at 12:30." She smiled and walked away.

- - -

It was actually 12:45 when they actually got out the lab. As usual, Eric opened up the passenger side of the hummer and Calleigh climbed in. Eric closed the door behind her and climbed in the driver's side. Her face was still emotionless but she actually appreciate Eric on the inside. He was so sweet and he was trying. He was just as confused as her as to how his life was going to go and their future together.

"So..." Eric dragged. "Where would you like to eat?"

She turned to look at him. His face, it was so sincere, so sorry. He was so worried and it seemed that he would break at the littlest disagreement with her. She couldn't help but smile. Eric smiled. "I missed your smile Calleigh, now where would you like to eat?"

Calleigh was openly smiling now and blushing slightly. "Eric, it's your choice."

He nodded and kept a smile on his face all the way to the restaurant. He finally pulled into Olive Garden's parking lot and got out. He opened Calleigh's side and she got out. They walked together in the restaurant.

After placing their orders, Calleigh decided to start the conversation. "Eric."

Eric looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Eric, what's going to happen? You know, with our relationship?" She hated to actually come out and say that. Her heart was exposed and she was vulnerable to anything.

"Calleigh, I love you. You mean so much to me. I want us to stay together."

"Eric, you don't get it. Natalia is pregnant with your baby. Do that have any effect on you?"

"Calleigh, I'm sorry that happened. I really didn't know it would be like that. I-"

Calleigh cut him off. "Eric, how do you feel about Natalia being pregnant with your baby? You're going to be a father. Natalia is going to need you. How will that work out?" She felt tears starting to well in her eyes so she blinked away.

"Calleigh it doesn't matter what I feel, I love you-"

"Eric it does matter, please just tell me how you feel about that. I need to know." She was near tears but she managed to hold them in.

"Okay Calleigh," Eric said, staring at the table. He then looked her directly in her eyes. "I can tell you that it's not the best situation for any person to be in. It's really hard. I know Natalia is having my child. I don't know what else to do but help her take care of it. I can't abandon her. I'm sorry."

By then, the waiter returned back to the table with their food. He sat a plate in front of Calleigh and a plate in front of Eric. Calleigh grabbed her fork and began playing with her pasta.

Eric grabbed her free hand, causing her to look at him. "Calleigh."

Calleigh pulled away from him and put a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

Eric regretted everything that happened. He didn't want it to be like this. He really wished it was like the beginning, when they first started dating each other.

"How do you feel about it?"

Calleigh chewed slowly, making sure every bit of food was grind small before she swallowed it. She took a sip of water and looked at Eric. "How am I supposed to feel, Eric? I love you. I really do. It hurts so bad to know that Natalia is giving you what I wanted to give you. She's not even dating you but she has that opportunity. It hurts so much Eric. I love you. My heart aches for you. You really have no idea how much you mean to me. I'm not sure if I can live life like this. Knowing that Natalia will always have a piece of our relationship, it hurts so bad."

Eric was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. It was the first time that Calleigh had ever spoken how she felt. "Calleigh, I know this is a hard time that we are going through. If we both love each other as much as we say, we can go past this."

"Eric, you can't have both. I don't see how I relationship can work. It would be really selfish of me saying forget about Natalia and stay with me. She has your baby and that baby will need you. It's best if we just leave this at it is and just remain friends."

- - - -

Ryan had picked Natalia up some soup in a cup from a grocery store and she was sitting in the break room sipping on it. She kept thinking over and over in her head about what was going on. She finished the last of her soup and headed back to the DNA lab. Horatio came in the lab. "Miss Boa Vista, have you got an ID on the victim?"

"Yeah," Natalia said. "The blood definitely belongs to Carrie Winston. Have we got any closer to finding a body?"

"Not yet," Horatio said. "We found out the boyfriend was abusing Carrie, which reminds me, did you run the sample on the semen we found?"

"Semen, what semen? I didn't get that."

Horatio looked at her. "It was on Calleigh's evidence list. You didn't receive it?"

"Oh," Natalia said, hitting her head with her hands. "I'm sorry Horatio. I forgot to run that but I will give you the results as soon as I get them."

Horatio looked a little disappointed. This wasn't like his team to be this off. That semen sample was slowing down the investigation and it gave the real killer time to develop a plan. "Is there anything I should know?" Horatio asked.

Natalia sighed. "I'm pregnant, Horatio that's all. I'm fine, I'm sorry I forgot all about that sample."

Horatio nodded his head. "Okay, just give me the results when you get them." With that, he walked out the lab.

Natalia sighed. She didn't have an idea about the semen. She took the blame for it so Calleigh wouldn't get in any trouble. She picked up her phone and dialed Calleigh's number. "Calleigh...yes...fine...I need that semen sample...alright, I'll see you soon." She hung up her phone and waited for Calleigh to show up.

- - - - -

Eric looked at Calleigh as she picked up her phone. It always seemed that when they were getting in depth of their conversation, someone always interrupted. She hung up the phone. "Eric, I have to get back to the lab."

"What about our conversation?" Eric said, standing up.

"We'll have to finish it later on," Calleigh said.

Eric paid the check and they left. They rode in silence all the way back to CSI.

Calleigh walked in the DNA lab where Natalia was sitting . "Nat, I'm sorry. I forgot all about this. It's so unlike me." She pulled the semen sample out of the evidence folder.

"It's okay Cal," Natalia said. She grabbed the sample, prepared it and ran it. "Calleigh, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry."

"Natalia, I'm not going to lie, I am really hurt by this but I appreciate what you said." She smiled.

The machine beeped and Natalia picked up the sample. "Oh wow, Horatio is going to love this."

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Look." Natalia picked up her phone to call Horatio. "Okay," Calleigh said. "I'll see you later."

- - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I know I haven't posted to this story in a while but that was because I was busy with school. Now, school is over but camp is coming up. The next post should wrap things up. I want to be finished before I go to camp which is now a week away. Okay please read and enjoy. Thanks.

- - - -

Chapter 6:

Natalia stopped by Horatio's office to give him the results. She knocked lightly on the door that was halfway open.

"Come in," said the voice from the other side.

Natalia walked in and smiled. "Horatio, the semen that was found on the sofa was in no match to Carrie Winston's boyfriend."

Horatio began thinking. "Let me talk to Calleigh."

Before he could pull his phone out, Calleigh was already heading down the hallway. Natalia saw her and beckoned for her to come in the lab.

"What's up?" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, was there any blood on the sofa of the apartment?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh shook her head no.

"Okay, well it's time to talk to Carrie's boyfriend." He walked out the office.

Calleigh looked at Natalia. "So the semen was in no match to Carrie's boyfriend."

Natalia looked at her. "So, do you think Carrie was raped?" Calleigh, not wanting to make assumption, shrugged her shoulders.

- - -

It was later on that day and they had gotten no closer to finding a killer or the body of Carrie. Horatio told them all to go home. Calleigh was now at her locker gathering her things. She closed her locker and noticed Eric looking at her from down the hall.

"Calleigh," Eric said.

Calleigh looked at him.

"Do you want any company tonight?"

Calleigh could tell in Eric's eyes that he was pleading, begging for her to say yes, but she had her own heart to live for. She already knew that if Eric were to come over, things would possibly lead to other things and she didn't want that to happen. "I'm kind of beat Eric," Calleigh said. "How about some other time."

Eric nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay?" Calleigh said, making sure that it was cool.

"Yeah, another time." He watched as she walked away and headed out of the locker room. He let out a sigh and left out the locker room himself.

Natalia was in the parking lot, getting ready to leave herself when she saw Calleigh come out of the door. Calleigh looked in the direction of Natalia's car and headed to her own car. Natalia saw Eric come out the building shortly after. Natalia got in her own car and drove home. As soon as she opened her door, her phone started ringing. Almost like it was on cue.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a bit of hesitation on the other end but when that person started talking, there was no denying that person was Eric. "Natalia, so what's the plan?"

"Eric, there is no real plan," Natalia said. "I told you before, I don't want to come between you and Calleigh's relationship."

"It's too late for that now," Eric said. "She doesn't even want to hang around me anymore."

"Eric, I'm sorry but everything is fine. I don't need-"

Eric cut her off. "Natalia, it sounds like you are trying to keep me out of our child's life."

"No Eric, I just don't want to come between your relationship with Calleigh."

Eric laughed. "Natalia."

"Okay Eric, I'm sorry. If you want to be part of the child's life, that's fine with me."

- - - -

The next day, Calleigh was in the lab, trying to find some clue as to who's semen that was found on the sofa belonged to when Horatio came in the office.

"We might have a break in this case," Horatio said. "Carrie's father is in the hospital sick and it's been reported that a male nurse and Carrie were together a lot."

"Nice," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Yeah," Horatio said. "I think it's time to see what he knows."

Calleigh rode along with Horatio to the hospital. She sat in the passenger side quiet, looking out the window, thinking about Eric. She wanted so badly to be with Eric but she wasn't the type of person to get involved in drama that was going on now.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, breaking Calleigh from her thoughts.

Calleigh looked at him and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio looked at he directly in her eyes.

It was something that she hated because it meant that Horatio meant business and she didn't want to involve him in this right now. "Everything is fine, Horatio," Calleigh said as cheerfully as she good. "I'm actually hoping that we find the killer in this gruesome case."

Horatio smiled uneasily. Nothing could fool him and he knew something was wrong with his lead CSI. He pulled in the parking lot of the hospital and both Calleigh and Horatio got out the car and walked in the hospital.

They found the male nurse going from one room to the other, tending to the patients.

"Mr. Russo," Calleigh said.

The man in the blue scrubs turned around the see who was talking to him. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Russo, I'm Calleigh, this is Horatio and we're from the Crime Lab and we're here investigating a murder."

"O...Kay..." Mr. Russo said slowly. "Why does that bring you here?"

"Do you know Carrie Winston?" Calleigh asked.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Mr. Russo we have reasons to believe that you and Carrie were affectionate," Horatio said calmly.

Mr. Russo picked up his coffee and laughed. "Carrie and I were affectionate? Haha, have fun proving that one. Now if you all don't mind, I have patients to tend to." He left his coffee on the desk.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and Horatio nodded his head. Putting on a set of gloves, Calleigh grabbed the cup of coffee.

They both walked out of the hospital and headed back towards the lab.

Calleigh was making her way towards the DNA lab to give Natalia the nurse's cup to run it against the semen when she noticed Eric and Natalia in there talking. She then noticed Eric rub Natalia's stomach and Natalia smiling. She sighed and opened the door.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said coldly, looking from Natalia to Eric.

Eric opened his mouth to begin to explain but Calleigh cut him off. "Natalia, could you please get DNA off of this coffee cup and run it against the semen we found on the sofa. Then call me when you get the results," she commanded. She walked out the lab, without another word or looking at Eric and headed to her Ballistics Lab.

"I think she's mad," Natalia said, putting on a fresh set of gloves and grabbing the cup.

Eric sighed. "Yeah." That was all he could say. "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, definitely," Natalia said.

Calleigh was in the Ballistic lab shooting her gun. When she finished, she lifted her protective glasses and allowed a lone tear to slide out of her eye. Once again, she had been played by a man and of all the men, Eric, was the very least one she'd ever thought would do that to her. There was a sound at the door and she wiped away a tear and turned around and noticed that it was Eric.

"Calleigh," Eric started.

"Eric, it's okay," Calleigh said, not looking at him.

"It's not okay," Eric said. "What you saw was-"

"It doesn't matter, Eric," Calleigh said defeatedly. It was something so unknown to her, but what could she do? She couldn't win against Natalia. What was she going to do, get pregnant also? No. Her life was already too busy. "Eric this was a mistake-"

"Calleigh, no it wasn't. I'm sorry for the situation that happened but it was before you and I-"

Calleigh cut him off again. "Eric I know and I'm sorry. This won't work. So can we please just go back to being friends?"

Eric stared at Calleigh for a few moments and then nodded his head. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Her back was already turned, so she just nodded her head. Calleigh heard the door of the lab close and allowed a few more tears to fall out of her eyes. She loved Eric so much. Eric was more than a boyfriend, he was a best friend. She shot a few more rounds until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Calleigh answered.

"Hey it's Natalia, I have the results."

--

a/n: Okay, please review. The next post might be my last and I want to know if you all think I should find a way to keep Calleigh and Eric together, because I'm straddling the fence with that one.


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh headed down to the DNA lab. She tried to be cool, collected and confident but her feelings were hurt. She stared at her reflection through the glass and kept walking. _"I think I'm beautiful. Why does everyone want to hurt Calleigh?"_ Just at the thought, she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She'd expected that out of Peter when he used her for information for a case. She'd expected that from Jake, who was so conceited that most of the time he only thought about himself. But never Eric. Before she realized, tears had come out of her eyes. She wiped them away and went to the bathroom to dry her eyes.

Calleigh left out the bathroom and headed into DNA. She watched as Natalia was standing in front of the computer, typing something into it. She closed her eyes an inhaled. It was time to get professional again.

"So what do you have?" Calleigh asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Natalia smiled. "The DNA on the cup was a matched to the semen found on the victim's sofa."

"Thanks." Calleigh said, walking out the office. She picked up her phone and called Horatio.

Natalia stood there dumbfounded. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it. Tears started to form in her eyes. Natalia didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to lose her friendship to Calleigh because of this baby.

Natalia picked up her cell phone with tears running running down her cheeks. She dialed Eric's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello" Eric answered.

Natalia rubbed her lips together and swallowed. "Eric, I'm sorry, I know this is unprofessional right now, but I have to tell you something and I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"What's wrong Natalia?" Eric asked concerned.

More tears came out of Natalia's eyes. Eric's concern was really heartbreaking for her. She knew he would be an awesome dad...but not to this baby. "I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm on my way downstairs." They both hung up the phone at the same time and Natalia headed to the bathroom to grab so tissues and wipe her already tear stained face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the hospital with the police behind them. Of course there was a huge scene as the police arrested Mr. Russo.

On the ride back to CSI, Horatio glanced at Calleigh and noticed that she was distant. She was staring ahead, looking the the road, a blank stare on her face.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh," Horatio called.

Calleigh broke her gaze and stared at Horatio. Then she put a smile on her face. "Yes Horatio."

"I noticed that you..." he drifted off. "That your mind is a little distance. Is everything okay?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yes, this case is just so unusual and I'm thinking about it." She hated lying to Horatio but she didn't want him to know that her personal life was interfering with her work. Calleigh also didn't want him to know that her and Eric were sort of going out, but she wasn't so sure about it now.

Horatio seemed satisfied with the answer but he knew something was bugging her more than just the case. He decided to leave it alone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Natalia," Eric said as soon as he was inside the DNA. "Is everything okay."

Natalia bit her lip as tears started to sting her eyes. She shook her head no.

"Is everything okay...with the baby?"

Natalia but her head in her hands causing her hair to fall over them. She sniffed and then tossed her head back. She looked at Eric's worried face. "Everything is fine with the baby now, but.."

"But what?" Eric was anxious.

"I don't want this baby to come between you and Calleigh's relationship. I mean Eric, you should see her. You make her so happy. I do want her to lose you and I don't want to lose her as my best friend." She allowed tears to fall out her eyes and down her cheeks. Then Natalia clutched her stomach. "So I've decided to have an abortion."

Eric frowned. "What? Why? Natalia, you can not kill this baby."

More tears came out of Natalia's eyes. "Eric don't you see I'm doing the best for everybody? I'm sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry."

"No Natalia, I'm not going to let you do that, you can't." Eric found himself holding Natalia's arms, trying to put some sense in her. "Please don't ruin this child's life."

"I should've did this without telling you," Natalia said. "You don't need to be worried about me or this..this..this..baby." She forced herself apart from him.

"No Natalia, don't do this," Eric pleaded. He was showing his sensitive side now with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Don't do what?" Calleigh said, entering the room. Eric glanced around and blinked hard to try to hid any trace of tears. He turned around and wiped his eyes.

"Don't do what?" Calleigh repeated. She looked from Eric to Natalia.

Natalia looked at Calleigh dumbfounded, tears dried on her cheek. Natalia's mascara also dripped off her eyes.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me?" Calleigh got serious. "Eric?"

Eric looked at Calleigh. "Natalia is going to have an abortion."

"What?" Calleigh said, looking at Natalia.

"Its for the best," Natalia said.

"No it's not," Calleigh said. "You are not going to do this."

"What's going on with the case?" Natalia said, changing the subject. She grabbed the tissue and wiped her eyes.

"The case is wrapped," Calleigh shouted, louder than she intended to.

Eric and Natalia looked at her.

"Look, Natalia, I'm not going to let you abort this pregnancy because of what's going on. I'm bigger than that. Your child deserves a life and a good one with both of her parents." She looked from Eric to Natalia. "Eric, you're a good friend and I know you'll be a parent. Natalia, you're a great person and your caring spirit is what this child needs. Don't abort this pregnancy on the account of me." Calleigh got ready to walk out the lab."

"Calleigh wait," Eric said, grabbing her arm.

Calleigh turned around and looked at him in his eyes. "Please Eric," she pleaded. "Please don't make this hard on me. Let's just remain friends." She broke free from his grasp and walked out the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:** Hmm, this is the final chapter of the story. :) Please read and review.**

--

It had been about a week since Natalia, Calleigh or Eric talked to each other. Outside the job, it seemed that they didn't have anything to say to each other.

Calleigh was walking down the hall and Eric decided to join her.

"Hey," he mumbled, still unsure about how she felt. Calleigh was not an easy girl to read and that's what he loved so much about her. Calleigh gave Eric a real challenge and kept things interesting.

"Hey," she repeated.

"So how are you doing these days?" Eric asked.

"I'm great Eric, couldn't be better," Calleigh said cheerfully. "But did you ever finish those prints?" she asked, changing subjects.

"Yeah," Eric said.

Calleigh glanced inside of the DNA lab and looked at Natalia. Natalia was leaning over the table, waiting for the samples to finish. You could just tell that this was not one of her best days.

Calleigh walked in DNA and unknowingly, Eric followed her.

"Nat," Calleigh called.

Natalia looked up at Calleigh. It had been the first time in days since she and Calleigh talked and even more than that, Calleigh called her Nat, which was sort of a nickname Calleigh gave to her. Natalia smiled.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia shook her head 'no' and then looked at Calleigh's face and then at Eric's. "Calleigh, you friendship means everything to me. I've never had a friend like you before." Her eyes started to tear up. "I never wanted this to happen and I definitely didn't want this to end up this way." She clutched her stomach. "Some days I just can't make it and the work loads are so much. I get out of bed and run straight to the toilet because I'm so sick. Sometimes I can't eat because it comes right back up." A tear slid down her cheek. "And then, I come here and my best friends...my best friends hate me because of this..." tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I have an appointment tomorrow. If I can make it through the day-"

"Natalia, you're not going to abort that pregnancy," Calleigh said, cutting her off. "I promise I'll be here for you, just don't make the kid suffer." Calleigh now had tears in her eyes. She blinked when she noticed Natalia was looking at her. Luckily, Natalia's own eyes were blurred because of her own tears. Calleigh never liked anyone to see her cry. That was something she did behind closed doors.

"Calleigh, I just.."

"No, I don't want to hear that. If you're talking about the situation between Eric and I, we'll handle it. This is about you and as your friend, I'm not going to let you do that to yourself."

Natalia, Eric and Calleigh all smiled at each other. Finally, there was a huge calm in the lab. After a few moments of silence, they all agreed to finish their work and then go out to dinner afterwards.

0000000000000000000000000CSI:Miami00000000000000000000000

It was later on that day and Natalia, Calleigh and Eric were at dinner. Calleigh and Natalia sitting on one side and Eric sitting on the other. They had just finished their meals and now just sitting quietly.

"Nat," Calleigh said.

Natalia looked up at her.

"Promise me that you won't have an abortion. I would love to be your child's god mother."

Natalia smiled. "Well when you put things like that, how could I do it?" She wiped her mouth. "I should be getting home. It's getting kind of late and I want to get as much rest as I can while I'm not sick."

"We'll drive you home," Calleigh said. "Tomorrow, I'll be at your house in the morning, okay?" Calleigh smiled.

Natalia nodded. "Okay."

After about fifteen minutes, they were parked in front of Natalia's house. Calleigh and Eric walked her to her door and said goodybye.

"I'll be here tomorrow," Calleigh reminded her.

Natalia smiled. "Good night guys." She closed the front door.

000000000000000000000CSI:Miami00000000000000000000000000

Eric and Calleigh walked back to the truck and got in. Calleigh buckled her seatbelt and looked at Eric. Eric was looking directly at her.

"What?" she said. Not in an attitude kind of way, but almost in a flirty kind of way.

"Cal, I missed talking to you," Eric said. "I miss just hanging around you."

Calleigh smiled, thinking on the past week and a half. So many emotions had ran through her during that time. One that mainly stuck out was selfishness. She knew Natalia and Eric hadn't purposely hurt her. They never meant for that to happen.

"I just want things to be the same, well not the same but they way it was when I could spend time with you and hang out with you," Eric finished.

Calleigh leaned over in her seat towards the driver's side. "Eric..." She had a smile on her face as they moved in closer to each other. The next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against Eric's, their eyes closed clearly enjoying the moment.

Calleigh broke free from the kiss after a while and looked at Eric. Eric opened his eyes and had a smile on his face.

"Eric...I missed you too. I'm just glad that everything is back to normal again."

The End

--

**Yep, so here it is. It's finished. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the way it ended, you know, it kind of just ended. I have a sequel coming up to _Deep Secrets _and this one will be BIGGER than the original. lol, Yeah, so please review the story. )**


End file.
